


These Are The Last Blues

by FirithAriel



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Jealousy, Loki Bingo, Loki Bingo 2020, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: There was a limit to how many women drooling all over your boyfriend you could stand. Especially when your boyfriend did absolutely nothing to stop them. But payback is more bitter than sweet.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76
Collections: Loki Bingo 2020-2021





	These Are The Last Blues

You were  _ done _ .

Absolutely and unequivocally done.

For the fifth time that night, Tom had left your side, dragged away by yet another female. First it was an old co-star, then a PR agent, then - fuck it if you even cared at this point.

This was already a regular occurrence and every single time you told Tom how it made you feel, he would brush it aside. It came with the territory, and you always did your best to be understanding, but there was a limit to how many women drooling all over your boyfriend you could stand.

Especially when your boyfriend did absolutely nothing to stop them.

Not wanting to make a scene, you headed for the bar and asked for a fruity drink.

You were half way through the second glass, and Tom still hadn’t noticed you were gone. You were sure you could actually leave and he wouldn’t notice. Maybe you should…

You entertained the idea while playing with the straw in your drink, when a man approached the bar and stood next to you.

“Is this seat taken?” he said in a soft voice, startling you.

“No…”

You smiled politely as the man, a very handsome man at that, sat down next to you and ordered a drink. You kept your attention on your own cocktail.

“It’s very strange to see anyone sitting at the bar in these events,” he tried for conversation. “Are you here by yourself?”

You briefly looked around, Tom was in deep conversation with someone. “Not exactly.”

He looked at you with a polite smile, waiting for you to give an explanation if you wanted to. You sipped the last of your drink.

“My - date - or whatever, is always highly solicited,” you said. “Many people request his attention at these events.”

“He is an idiot for not paying proper attention to his date, if you ask me.” He smiled at you as the bartender placed his drink in front of him.

Your cheeks warmed up at his compliment. An idea popped in your head. A very mean and dark idea.

“I’m Sebastian, by the way.” he introduced himself.

You told him your name and shook his hand. A last glance around the room let you know Tom still hadn’t noticed your absence. And he didn’t seem to be too worried at all. He still let that obnoxious woman that followed him everywhere drag him around like he was her husband.

_ Fuck it. _

You asked for yet another drink and settled in a very animated conversation with Sebastian. Purposefully, you smiled a little more while twirling a strand of hair with your finger.

Tom watched you from the other end of the room, as you gingerly sipped the last of your drink and laughed at something the man beside you had said. Bile rose to his throat and his body tensed, but he managed to plaster a smile on his face despite the urge to go over and rip that guy’s head off.

“Come here, Tom!” The woman that had attached herself to his arm pulled him to the hall where a band had started playing.

“I should probably reunite with my date,” he said, trying to extricate his arm from her grasp. “I’ve left her alone long enough.”

“Huh, she doesn’t look too bothered,” she spat with malice.

Tom gulped hard and clenched his jaw. “Excuse me.”

You left your empty glass on the table and took a deep breath, still giggling. Music started to play in the background.

“Would it be too bold of me to ask you to dance?” Sebastian said.

“I -”

“I’m afraid it would.” Tom was the one to answer.

You turned your head to see Tom standing right beside you. His face was calm, but you could still notice the tension in his stance.

“May I steal you back, darling?” Tom said, placing a hand on your shoulder.

You subtly rolled your eyes at Tom before you looked at an obviously uncomfortable Sebastian again. “Thank you for the conversation.”

“You’re welcome!” he said maybe too cheerfully before he took his leave.

Before you could do anything, Tom took your hand and led you to a nearby window. Fortunately, most people were moving to the adjacent salon to enjoy the music and you were allowed as much privacy as was possible at the moment.

“Want to share what was that about?” Tom asked.

“Want to share why it took you two hours to notice?” you retorted.

Tom opened his mouth to speak, but you stopped him.

“If you’re going to give me the same excuse you’ve parroted the last fifty times this has happened, save it.” You forced yourself to remain calm. It was a public event after all, and the last thing any of you needed was to cause a scene. “You left me alone, why is it bad that I talk to other people when you haven’t paid attention to me since we left the car?”

“You weren’t talking to him, you were flirting,” he offered. “And he was ogling you all over.”

A small part of you felt vindicated when noticing the bitter undertone.

“I was having a conversation,” you said, using one of his favorite words. “Just like you have conversations with everyone in the damn room.”

“This again, really?” He looked at you, raising an eyebrow. “You are well aware that it’s part of the -”

“Oh, shut up,” you blurted out exasperated. “Once again you’re dismissing whatever I have to say, turning this on me.” You looked up at him. “It’s the same thing everytime, Thomas. I’m always the problematic one cause you can do no wrong. And no matter what I say, you have no regard for how it makes me feel to watch all those women  _ ogling you _ all over.”

Tom groaned. “You’re being-”

“Irrational? Ridiculous? Which word are you going to use this time?” you interrupted harshly. “Stupid is a good one, it’s exactly how I feel right now.”

He said nothing. You took a deep breath, not knowing how much longer you were going to be able to put up the facade. Besides, you were being closely watched.

“I only give second chances to those who are worthy of it, and it feels like I’ve given you one too many.” You straightened your spine and stuck your hand inside your purse.

“What is that supposed to mean?” he said in a low voice.

“It means that I’m done.” You pulled your phone out.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going home.”

Tom covered your phone with his hand. “The event is not over yet.”

“It is over for me,” you spat.

Those words were a kick to his chest that forced out whatever air it held. You tried to move, but Tom was still holding your hand and his grip had tightened.

“I can’t - I can’t leave yet,” he said. “Just -”

You looked at him, holding your breath to prevent you from crying. His eyes were glistening and his hands were shaking as they cupped yours.

“Please, be there when I make it back home.”

Tom let go of your hands and you turned away without a word.

_ The glow of the cities below lead us back  
_ _ To the places that we never should have left  
_ __ ** [Bishop's Knife Trick - Fall Out Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXQGbHyX3rM)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is always appreciated!  
> Requests are open on [my Tumblr](http://fadingfics.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
